Home isn't always a safe place
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: Chris is just sitting at home and guess what happens? ChrisXoc


Okee so this is just a random Resident Evil one shot that I wrote a long time ago and decided to post it here on Fanfiction. YaY! I do not nor will I ever own Chris Redfield (dang!) But, I do own Eleanore...tho she's not as awesome as Chris :(

The time was 8:30am,Saturday morning,and Eleanore had finished her breakfast and was going to take a shower.  
>Chris was in the front yard in his boxers and a white t-shirt reading the newspaper while random people honked their horns but he just smiled and waved.<br>Eleanore was upstairs washing her hair and trying to ignore the constant car horns.  
>"What are those people beeping at?" she grumbled as she grabbed a bar of soap.<br>"Probably some dumb dog in the road...or my dumb husband." she sighed and closed her eyes,letting the warm water cascade over her.  
>Suddenly she heard someone fumbling with the bathroom door.'Chris?' she thought and then heard the door open.<br>She could see the outline of a man through the shower curtain.  
>She turned the water off and called "Chris?" she thought this might have been another one of his silly the time he climbed up on the roof and pretended to be a giant bat.<br>"This is not funny." she rolled her eyes and was about to pull the curtain back when she heard the front door slam shut.  
>"ELLIE THERE'S AN AD IN THE PAPER ABOUT A GUY BEING KILLED UP IN THE POLICE SAY THAT..." her mind went blank as Chris yelled out from downstairs.<br>Her hand trembled as she tightened her grip on the shower curtain.  
>'1, 2, 3'<br>She quickly pulled it open and saw a strange man standing in her bathroom.  
>Eleanore grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself.<br>"Who are you?" she demanded an answer.  
>The stranger looked up at her with lifeless stumbled toward her,his decaying hands reaching for her towel-clad body.<br>"Ewww!" she kicked him with her right foot and knocked him twitched on the floor and tried to get back on his feet.  
>Eleanore took this as her only chance and jumped from the tub and ran out the door.<br>Chris was eating some fun-sized Snicker bars when he heard his wife screaming bloody murder.  
>He looked up toward their room as she burst out the door and down the stairs.<br>"CHRIS!" she yelled when she noticed him.  
>"I wasn't eating anything!" he throw the bag of candy on the counter.<p>

"There's a man in the bathroom!" the pointed to the second floor with one hand and held onto her towel with the other.

"Wha?" he asked,still chewing on the chocolaty goodness.

"A MAN!" she shouted and stomped her feet.

He stared at her and then scratched his chin.

"You sure?" he finally asked.

"YES!" she hit him across the chest.

"owww." he whined quietly.

"GO UP THERE NOW!" he sighed deeply and walked up the stairs.

'It's probably just some stupid teenager playing a trick on her.' he said to himself.

He walked to the bathroom door and opened was no one turned to leave when he heard something rustling in the shower.

He looked and saw the curtain swaying.

"Alright kid come on out and I'll let you leave with a warning." Chris spoke sternly.

"Hey!" he walked to the bathtub."Come on I know you're in there." he pulled the curtain back to reveal a man standing there eating the soap.

"Dude get out of my bathtub!" Chris grabbed his shoulder and the man swung around and snapped at his hand.

He pulled back quickly and got a good look at the guy.

"Greeeaatt." Chris backed up."Another zombie."

The man fell out of the tub and crawled toward Chris' kicked the man so hard that it broke his neck.

"I hate these buggers."

Chris walked back down the stairs and said "Ellie I think we...have...a...problem?"

She was standing at the window looking out.

"Chris." she whispered and waved her hand for him to come over to where she stood.

He walked up beside her and was about to ask what she wanted when he peered out the window.

People were running every which way and zombie where roaming back and could hear their screams mixed with the zombies groaned.

"Of course." Chris stepped away from the horror before him."We just get home from our honeymoon three days ago and already this is happening." he shook his head."I knew it."

"What do you mean?" Eleanore asked.

"I mean all that stuff that happened on the plane was an we..." he was interrupted by loud banging on the front door.

"Upstairs now." he said and pushed Eleanore to the banging continued.

"Who is it?" Chris asked quietly as he reached for the gun he kept hidden in the small table by the door.

"Uhhhhhh..." was the reply.

Chris loaded his gun and ran up to the second story.

He pulled Eleanore inside the bedroom.

"Alright so basically...we need to get out of her without being bitten or killed...or any combination of the two." he said in a calm manner.

Eleanore nodded her head."Right..." she stared at him and he said nothing."How are we suppose to do that?"

"Umm.." Chris looked around the room."Well first we should put some clothes on." he changed his glance from her in only a towel to him wearing only boxers and a shirt.

"Good idea."

~~~~END~~~~

I hope that wasn't lame.


End file.
